Scorpion Tank
The Scorpion Tank is an armored vehicle that is exclusively available in the Game mode Siege. The Scorpion Tank moves slowly,its 4 legs guiding it along a predefined path. It is armed with a Minigun which has infinite ammo. If the Scorpion takes too much damage, it will be disabled temporarily. It will not be destroyed in this case, though agents who are piloting it when it is disabled will die. The Scorpion Tank will regenerate automatically after a while, or it can be repaired faster by using a Repair Tool. When the Scorpion Tank was newly released into the game, there were a few errors occurring: Occasionally it would float in front of a barricade, making it impossible to enter. Another error was that, initially, it was not possible to repair it, as the Repair Tool could not reach it. All of those errors were fixed shortly after. Details The scorpion tank initially has 31,000 health. Exhausting its HP will disable rather than destroy the tank, and it will automatically repair itself after 25 seconds, with 23,250 HP (75% of the maximum). A disabled tank can also be repaired with the Repair Tool, but it is generally safer to let it repair itself and then use the tool to bring it back up to full HP. The tank is equipped with a powerful minigun which deals 50 points of damage, and fires at a rate of 15/second (900 RPM). The minigun on the scorpion tank has a faster spinup, compared to the handheld or hardsuit versions . It has infinite ammo, but must reload every 150 rounds. Reloading takes one second. The tank shares many of the same vulnerabilities as the Hardsuit. It has a weakpoint that is always located on the back of the rotating gun. Most attacks will do 10x damage if they hit this weakpoint; as the weakpoint is always in the same conspicuous spot, it is significantly more vulnerable than the hardsuit's weakpoint. Railguns, Breach Hammers, and Anti-Materiel Rifles will all do very heavy damage to the tank if they hit its weakpoint, making the tank extremely susceptible to rear-mounted attacks. The Flamethrower can be used to burn out the pilot, killing him/her quickly but without destroying the tank. Other sources of incindiary damage, such as flares fired by the Breach Loaded Pistol, will have no effect on the pilot (but will still damage the tank itself). The scorpion tank cannot be captured like a hardsuit, however, so this is typically a less preferred method of disabling the tank. An unmanned tank is a sitting duck, however, as the weakpoint is still exposed. EMP grenades and Shock grenades will blind the pilot and prevent the tank from moving or firing. The gun turret can still rotate, however, which can be done, by the pilot, in a last ditch attempt to avoid damage to the weakpoint. Stun Shuriken will prevent the tank from rotating, but will not prevent it from firing, only from starting to fire. Gallery Scorpion tank.jpg|View from inside the Scorpion Glitch_Floating_Scorpion.gif|Floating Scorpion (glitch) Category:Blacklight: Retribution